Drabble's For BTVS & Angel
by XSpike4evaX
Summary: <html><head></head>This will be a home for all my BTVS & Angel drabbles. some I've taken up as challenges others have just popped into my head. Mostly Spike/Willow. Character focused include: Giles, Darla, Anya & Faith. Others include: Angel/Darla, Giles/Drusilla, Spike/Angel, Angel/Lindsay. mostly K rated (one or two are T) all are marked appropriately with a small summary.</html>
1. A Little of What You Fancy (AngelSpike)

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen (Just to be safe)  
><strong>Length:<strong> Drabble  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Spike's surprised to discover what will do Angel good.

A Little of What You Fancy

"You're always broodin', you know that."

Angel let out a soft sigh his eyes lifting from the window for a moment to rest on Spike's face. He had his jaw clenched, a sure sign that he was annoyed about something.

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking," Angel said returning to the window where the city of Los Angeles was spread out before him steeped in darkness.

Spike snorted and leant against the desk next to Angel. "Broodin'. It's all you bloody well do. God forbid you should crack a smile."

"I smile," Angel replied testily.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Well I 'aven't seen it, that's all I'm sayin'."

Angel's eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "That's because you're always annoying me. It hard to smile when you're around you're a complete pain the ass."

Spike grinned, his tongue curling into his cheek for a moment a pleased look crossing his face. "Getting' to you am I?"

"Yes. Well done. Mission accomplished, Spike. Now go away."

"Why? So you can brood some more?"

Angel sighed again and rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand. "You ever get the feeling that we're just going around in circles and never really accomplishing anything?"

Spike shook his head. "You're not gonna wipe evil off the face of the earth, Angel. It's always gonna be here 'cos everyone's got good an' bad in 'em. That's just human nature."

"I suppose."

Rolling his shoulders Spike frowned at the window for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You're wound too tight that's your trouble, you don't let yourself 'ave any fun at all so naturally its all doom and gloom in Angel Land." He patted down his pockets searching for a packet of cigarettes. "A little of what you fancy does you good you know."

"Does it now?" Angel glanced at Spike out of the corner of his eye watching him light up and take a long drag of his cigarette.

"Uh huh."

Twisting slightly Angel reached out dipping his hand between Spike's legs and cradling him in his palm.

Spike coughed and spluttered his eyes widening and his body going ridged as Angel's thumb moved idly back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"What about a lot of what I fancy? Like you said, it's been a while since I smiled."

Taking another drag of his cigarette to help regain his scrambled mind Spike gave Angel a long look, the corner of his mouth twitched. "You sure you wanna 'ave all the real big fun right away?"

Angel swooped down, his mouth crashing against Spike's, hard and almost brutal, but Spike revelled in it. It had been a long time since he'd had a kiss like this.

It went on. And on. And on some more.

Finally Angel drew back. Spike quirked an eyebrow at him. "The big fun it is. Hope you can handle it, Peaches."

Angel's fingers flexed between Spike's legs. "Oh I can handle it, Spike."

Spike grinned, his eyes darkening. "Reckon you can at that."


	2. Belonging (Anya)

**Characters:** Anya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Anya contemplates life as a mortal.  
>Written for <span><strong>open_on_sunday<strong> prompt "community" (100 words only)

Belonging

For over a thousand years Anya had been alone, wreaking havoc and enjoying every minute of it. In a blink of an eye it had ended and now she was mortal, human, her powers gone. She looked around her shop at her friends and her fiancé and smiled, a feeling of contentment enveloping her; maybe being human wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she had more now than her powers could ever give her.

The rock on her finger caught the overhead light and glinted once, almost as though it winked at her. It was good to finally belong somewhere.


	3. Brave Enough (SpikeWillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the aftermath of a question from Spike Willow realises that being brave doesn't mean just facing the end of the world but her own fears too.

Brave Enough

The knock when it came startled Willow out of her thoughts. She frowned at her reflection one last time before opening the door. Willow was only half surprised to see Spike standing there. "Do we have a crisis?"

"Not as far as I know."

She stood to the side to let him in, a pleased little smile tugged at the corners of his lips that she hadn't uninvited him from the dorm room. It could very well be that she didn't find him in the least bit terrifying now that he had the chip, but Spike liked to think it was something else; something that went deeper than that.

The first thing Spike noticed was the pile of clothes on her bed and the shoes that littered the floor. "Goin' somewhere, pet?"

"There's a party at Riley's tonight."

A look of displeasure crossed his face. "You goin' with someone?"

"Buffy."

"That's not what I meant."

Frown lines creased her forehead. "You've been weird lately, what the following me around and stuff." She nodded once at the startled look he gave her. "Yes, Spike, I know you've been following me but I don't pretend to know why."

"Don't you?"

She was always there for him when he needed someone; she had comforted him over the chip and stopped him trying to off himself. There was a connection between them, it sizzled and sparked and took him over and Willow was aware of it Spike was certain. He saw it in her eyes sometimes; saw the flash of awareness and fear and curiosity. He saw the spark of desire and confusion and longing. She never said anything, never did anything about it; but it was still there.

"No," Willow threw up her hands with exasperation. "What is it that you want, Spike?"

He moved in close, his eyes boring into hers. He didn't touch her but Willow felt him all over just the same. "I wanna make love to you. I wanna be inside you," he touched her temples lightly. "In your head and know your thoughts. In your heart and be the only one there. I want you to look at me and see me. I want you to admit you feel what I feel and I want you to want me."

Willow let out a shaky breath. "You want a lot of things, Spike."

Brushing her cheek with his knuckles he smiled. "It's nothin' you can't give me, if your brave enough. You brave enough, love?"

There was something truly vulnerable about him in that moment that tugged at her heart strings. Somehow facing an apocalypse seemed so much easier than what Spike was suggesting. With the end of the world she could only die, but Spike would have the power to destroy her from the inside out.

Her fingers grazed his lips, Willow couldn't deny she had thought about those lips many times doing many things to her and she flushed. Hesitantly she took his face in her hands her thumbs stroking along his cheekbones.

"Yes, Spike. I'm brave enough."


	4. Dealing With Frustration (SpikeWillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Spike decides to deal with his frustration.

**Dealing with Frustration **

"Giles, are you here?"

"No, he's gone out. Now get lost."

"Spike, everything alright?"

He was slouched in a chair a glass in his hand and a half empty bottle of scotch beside him. "Bloody perfect, love. Just what I always wanted, a chip in my noggin' stoppin' me from being a real vampire. Now beat it."

"I can't leave you here half drunk," Willow said with a little sigh, it just didn't feel right and she was all about doing the right thing.

"Go away!"

"But Spike…"

Spike took a large gulp of his scotch. "What do you care? You lot don't give a damn 'bout me one way or the other." Reaching for the bottle Spike poured himself another glass, he didn't offer the bottle to Willow knowing she would refuse it. "Look, just 'cos you ain't got a life of your own doesn't mean I need you hangin' 'round me all day. Sod off, witch."

"Just because you're frustrated doesn't mean you can take it out on me, Spike."

Frustrated; yeah, that was his problem alright, chit had no idea how well she'd hit the mark.

Eyes lowering Spike let his gaze drift down her body. When he reached her red painted toe nails he began to work his way back up again; extremely slowly. Willow immediately became painfully aware of every inch of her body and the way it was reacting to his scrutiny.

He fixed her with a gleaming stare that made Willow's stomach quiver. His voice was low and throaty when he spoke. "Did it ever occur to you that you're the reason I'm frustrated?"

Willow swallowed nervously, it hadn't occurred to her; she hadn't thought it possible for Spike to have any sort of feelings towards her, but Spike was staring at her now as though he did and her composure wavered as she dissolved inside and her inner temperature jumped several degrees.

The next thing Willow knew Spike was standing over her his lips pressed to hers. As shocked as she was her body still reacted to him and Willow found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving into the temptation of running her fingers through the soft waves of his hair.

Spike muttered something against her mouth before releasing her and sinking back into his seat. He stared straight ahead of him for a few seconds before pouring himself another drink.

Willow stared stupidly at him raising a trembling hand to her lips. Spike didn't look at her or say a word; it was like it had never happened. Disappointment flooded her, it seemed that kissing her registered somewhere beneath changing his socks on the completely forgettable scale and she would be the one left comparing every other kiss she ever had with that one.

She got up and left quietly tears pricking her eyes; no wonder Oz had left her if her kisses were that bad.

The door clicked shut behind her and Spike groaned that kiss hadn't helped. Now he wanted her more than ever. Willow hadn't pushed him away he realised and a slow smile curled his lips; maybe there was hope for him after all.


	5. Doing Penance (Faith)

**Characters:** Faith  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Written for **open_on_sunday** prompt "bed" (100 words only)  
>Faith didn't realise she would miss who she was.<p>

Doing Penance

Her muscles were coiled and tense, an itch travelled beneath her skin to fight, to slay as she was born to do, but she was stuck in this prison with the never -ending days and the even longer nights. It had been her decision, she was righting her wrongs, doing penance and Faith was aware it wasn't going to be easy, but she hadn't realised how much she would miss being a Slayer, being who she was born to be.

She had made her bed and Faith now knew what it meant to lie in it come what may.


	6. Heartbeat (Angel,Darla)

**Pairing:** Angel, Darla  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG, friendship fic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darla's human again and everything's different, she's desperate to find something familiar.

Heartbeat

Feelings; they squirmed about inside her like slithering snakes. Feelings she couldn't quite put a name to. Feelings that threatened to drown her and crush her under their massive weight.

"I don't remember it being like this." Darla murmured.

She stared at the vampire sitting next to her. Angelus had always been strong but then again so had she. She had been a vampire once too, the one who had made Angelus; but she had never felt small or weak with Angelus in spite of his size and brute strength.

Funny, but she had felt both small and weak when faced with the hard body and powerful hands of Angel. She ran the tip of her finger down his bicep; so strong, he had the power to break her in two if he wished it; but he hadn't, because she was human again.

"Different," she spoke quietly her brow furrowing.

Everything about Angel and Angelus was different and she was different now too.

Darla pressed her hand palm down against Angel's heart for a moment and then her own. She could feel her heart beating nicely, her skin warm, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Angel was still as a statue.

"It will be, but that's okay, Darla. You've got a second chance, not many people get that." Angel placed a cool hand on her knee.

It was different and unsettling being human again. She had been a demon longer than she had been anything else. Darla wasn't sure if she liked this new twist fate had give her. Fate had seen fit to bring her and Angel together again and Darla couldn't be sorry for that, she just wished that the never ending sea of emotions inside her would just ebb away like the real sea and leave her alone long enough to sort through them all.

"I missed you." Angel wasn't sure why he said it, but it was the truth. "When I first got the soul, it was you I wanted. I searched for you."

"I didn't help you."

Angel shrugged his large shoulders. "You were different then. I was different then."

"I was strong then."

"You're strong now, just in a different way."

Darla glanced up at him, her neck craning slightly even while she sat. He really was big. She hadn't noticed all that much when she had her own supernatural strength in spite of her small stature.

"Different," she said softly.

"Different is good," Angel tried to be reassuring. "We've come a long way, you've come full circle, Darla; it's good."

It didn't feel good, maybe it would in time, if she gave it a chance; but it didn't feel good right now. "I'm scared, Angel."

Darla's fingers went to her heart again; the steady pulse against her hand was a frightening, alien sensation. She touched Angel's heart for a second time; the silence beneath her palm was familiar and comforting.


	7. If You Can't Stand The Heat (Spillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Spike turns up when Willow's baking.

**If You Can't Stand The Heat**

When Spike walked through the back door of the Summers house he was immediately assaulted with the scent of freshly baked cake. He sniffed appreciatively.

"Bakin' Red?"

Willow glanced at him over her shoulder, her face was flushed pink and her hair, which she had scraped back off her face into a bun, was escaping its confines, loose tendrils curling against her temple.

"Well, I'm trying. I've never made anything other than cookies before."

"You make good cookies." He crossed to the oven and bent over to peer through the glass door. "How long till its ready?"

"You don't even know what it is," Willow said amused.

"Smells good."

She smiled and dusted off her hands over the sink, little white billows of flour rising into the air and settling over the worktop. "It's a cake, and its not for you. Dawn's having a…. fete, or party or…well, something at school and the parents have been roped into baking and stuff; and well…"

"Bit doesn't have a mother to bake her a cake and the Slayer's useless." Spike supplied helpfully.

Willow rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have put it in those words exactly, but seeming as you said it."

Spike grinned. "No little cakes left over?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"No," Willow shook her head. "But if you promise not to tell Xander I'll let you lick the bowl."

"Deal." Spike accepted the bowl from her and sat at the kitchen counter to devour the sticky, gooey, chocolatey mess. He didn't object when Willow kept the spoon for herself. "It's good, Red," he said licking the last of the mixture off his fingers.

"Hope the cake turns out just as good," Willow eyed the oven worriedly.

"M sure it'll be fine," Spike grinned at her. "You've…" he made a gesture with his hand.

"I've what?"

"Got something," he gestured again, "Bit of chocolate."

"Oh," Willow wiped at her chin with the back of her hand. "Gone?"

"Nowhere near," Spike said. "Let me."

He took her by complete surprise when he caught her chin in his hand and lent forward, the tip of his tongue stroking along the corner of her mouth.

Willow let out a shaky breath, her colour deepening and her hand clenching tightly around the spoon. "S…Spike…?"

"You know what they say, love," he murmured against her lips. "If you can't stand the heat…"

She swallowed, her free hand fisting in his t-shirt, keeping him close. "I'm so not leaving this kitchen."


	8. Spike Takes the Hindmost (Spillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow (Giles features)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Giles told him to behave, Spike said he'd be good; he wasn't going to lie to the Watcher.

**Spike Takes the Hindmost **

Wandering into the room Spike paused in the door frame cold bottle of beer half way to his mouth, the sight that met his eyes was much more to his liking, more tempting, more mouth -watering.

Willow had a drawer pulled open as far as possible, she was bent at the waist rummaging for something and muttering. "If Giles said it's here then it's here. It's Giles, he's neater than I am."

Head cocked to the side Spike watched her with open admiration. She had lovely long, slim legs and the most perfectly shaped arse he'd set eyes on in the longest time.

"Willow, I have to pop out, will you be alright here on your own?" Giles called from the kitchen.

"I'll be fine."

"She's not on her own; I'm 'ere."

"That's a great comfort, Spike,' Giles said with a roll of his eyes. He had to turn sideward to squeeze past Spike who was still taking up the whole doorway.

Spike took a sip of beer. "Dunno why they say let the devil take the hindmost," he said his eyes still glued to Willow's behind. "So far as I'm concerned the devil can bloody well get in line."

Willow's face flamed.

Giles huffed. "Don't gawk, Spike and behave yourself."

"I'll be good," Spike promised sliding his beer onto the counter and giving Giles a salute as he left the apartment.

Sidling up behind her Spike let his fingers trail over Willow's hips smiling at the sound of her heart stuttering a beat.

"Spike!" Straightening up as quickly as possible Willow wiggled in the tiny gap he had left between the drawer, her and him. "What… You said that you'd be good!"

He leant in close where he could inhale her scent and feel her warm breath against his cheek. "I will be good, love."

Swallowing nervously Willow wet her lips. His body reacted like she'd swept that pink tongue over his naked flesh. Spike clenched his teeth to keep from groaning. He was watching her steadily, a wicked gleam in his eyes which rendered him totally irresistible, and Willow realized she didn't want to resist him. Just for once Willow wished she could just give in and be as bad as he was and revel in the delicious delight of doing what felt good.

He could sense exactly what she wanted, it was in her eyes, it poured from her very body; unslaked desire. Spike smiled, slow and sinful.

Brushing her hair aside he pressed a kiss to her throat feeling her breath catch beneath his lips. Her hands grasped his shoulders and their lips met in a kiss that flamed quick and hot and wild. She moaned pressing her body tightly to his as Spike's arms encircled her waist his hands curling possessively around that perfectly formed behind squeezing firmly, pulling her closer.

Never mind get in line the devil and anyone else could bloody well sod off, he sure as hell wasn't sharing. It was Spike and Spike alone who was going to take the hindmost, his fingers flexed over her behind again; he was going to enjoy every single second of it.


	9. In Another World (GilesDrusilla)

**Pairing:** Giles/Drusilla  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Length:<strong> Drabble- 445 words  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Giles deals with the repercussions of Drusilla's journey into his mind  
>This was also inspired by the fan vid of DrusillaGiles Your Colour by the super talented **rbfvid**

In Another World

"_See with your heart_."

Rose petals; smooth and red and fragrant they drifted lazily down to rest in the dark hair that tumbled over the pillow in soft waves.

Roses; perfect, delicate red buds with long slender stems lay across the pillow.

Lips as red as those roses curled at the corners in a tantalising smile, her dark eyes deep and mysterious with a glint that told of hidden worlds and secrets.

The closed bud of the rose brushed lightly against his cheek, the long slender fingers holding the stem were cold and pale; the nails were red too he noticed.

The roses, her lips, her nails; all red, like blood.

Blood; she was covered in it, swimming in it, reeking of it. The fresh blood of innocent victims staining her long lost soul forever, and even knowing this Giles could not push her from his dreams. In the harsh light of day Giles was certain they were nightmares. There could be no other word to describe the shattering, heart breaking moment when Jenny drifted away and he found Drusilla staring back him.

The dreams didn't take on the hideous, sharp outlines of a nightmare. They had a gentle, hazy quality to them, drenched in a quite stillness where Drusilla hummed along to the beat of his heart and her cold, dark beauty shamed the perfect symmetry of Grecian art or the surface of a pond when the sun hit the water and split it into a hundred dancing crystals.

She would look up at him, her eyes meeting his and whisper, "Be in me."

A fever like Giles had never known before would rush over him, possess him and he would feel only the driving urge to possess her in the same way.

He would wake to pain and bewilderment pressing his hand over his heart as he waited for the ache to subside. Drusilla had done something to him when she had gone into his mind for Angelus, she must have done. Whether it was deliberate or not Giles couldn't say, but now it was only during the waking hours he could think of his beloved Jenny, and not only that, he could only picture her when the day was warm and the brilliant sunlight slanted in through the windows highlighting the dust motes dancing in the air.

She brought to the darkness a beauty it had never had before and Giles, to his everlasting shame, embraced it wholeheartedly; for there was no pain in his dreams, Jenny did not exist there in that other world Drusilla with her unique gifts had created.

For the night now belonged to Drusilla.


	10. Just A Kiss (SpikeWillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Spike said it was just a kiss, but they both knew it was promise of what was to come.

Just A Kiss

Spike's mouth brushed over hers, his tongue running across her lower lip, almost begging for entrance. Willow's lips parted eagerly, it wasn't as if she would ever deny him when he made her feel this way.

As his tongue dipped into her mouth in a soft, gentle kiss all she could feel was heat and desire as his mouth sent her dizzy.

Willow sighed softly, she was falling, and Spike was holding her close; her head was spinning, desire was flooding her veins and the exotic taste that was Spike swept through her mouth.

Only when Spike broke the kiss to allow her to breathe did Willow register that she was lying back on the sofa with Spike leaning over her. She swallowed, "Spike…"

"Shh," he whispered against her mouth, "It's just a kiss."

He was wrong, this was so much more than a kiss; this was every deep, dark feeling she had ever had becoming magnified and Willow ached inside, wanting him so badly.

He kissed her again, deep and soft and Willow moaned, raking her fingers through his hair, pressing his mouth harder to hers; needing more of him, all of him.

Breaking away from her Spike lowered his head to her chest, his hungry mouth taking possession of her breast through the thin cotton of her top. She moaned with delight, her nipples reacting immediately, straining against the thin material, aching for his touch, for his mouth.

The way she arched her back from the sofa, pushing herself closer to his mouth almost had Spike losing control completely as he devoured her breast, sucking her nipple, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh his erection struggling in the confides of his trousers.

Curling her fingers through his hair Willow moaned again revelling in the sudden fierceness of his mouth as she held him to her, enjoying the way he touched her and the tingling sensations his tongue gave her. It was when his erection pressed into her leg that reality seemed to hit her and she came to her senses.

"Spike…" she gasped, shocked that she had allowed this to go on, and most of all that she didn't really want him to stop.

"Hum?" Spike groaned inwardly, he could sense the change in her, her hands weren't pulling him to her anymore but pushing him away.

"We can't…."

Raising his head he examined her flushed face for a few seconds. "Yes we can. You want me, love and don't even try to tell me that you don't."

Her hand touched his cheek gently and Spike had to restrain himself from leaning into her palm. She bit her lip all wide eyes and soft innocence. Oz was still there on the fringes of her subconscious and she didn't want anything to interfere with what this was to become. "It's too much, Spike…"

"Too soon," he understood. "Alright, pet, if you say so." He sat back to allow her to get up, "But this isn't over, love, and you know it."


	11. Love At Sixteen (Giles, AngelBuffy)

**Characters: **Giles (mentions Buffy/Angel)

**Summary:** Angel's actions give Giles cause for concern.  
>Written for <span><strong>giles_shorts<strong> prompt "ring" (100 words only)

Love At Sixteen

Giles was concerned.

Buffy may be The Chosen One, but she was, when all was said and done, just a young girl in love.

Angel should have known better. He was over two hundred years old, he should always know better. Still he had done it, Angel had given her that bloody ring Buffy kept touching and looking at with a secret smile and soft eyes.

She was a Slayer, Angel was a vampire, it could only end in tragedy, but there was nothing he could do, no words of wisdom he could offer; for love at sixteen was stronger than reason.


	12. Mother's & Daughters (Joyce)

**Character:** Joyce  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Joyce contemplates her relationship with Buffy now she knows the truth about her daughter's destiny.  
>Written for <span><strong>open_on_sunday<strong> prompt "Better Late Than Never" (100 words only)

Mother's & Daughter's.

She hadn't known.

Joyce tried to justify herself with the excuse that she could never have guessed her daughter was a Vampire Slayer; but it didn't help, she should have known something wasn't right.

All she had wanted was to be a good mother and she had utterly failed, for she had been the last to know. Her only daughter hadn't confided in her, hadn't trusted her enough to share the most important thing about herself with her own mother, and that hurt.

She could still be the mother Buffy deserved to have. Flask of hot chocolate in hand Joyce headed to the cemetery.


	13. Not Forsaken (AngelDarla)

**Characters:** Angel, Darla  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Written for **open_on_sunday** prompt "Brave". (100 words only)  
>Angel thinks about Darla, newly human and with a soul.<p>

Not Forsaken

Darla had forsaken him when his new soul burnt, ravaged and consumed his very being but Angel would not forsake her now when her soul tore her apart at the seams.

Now a tiny, fragile human she shamed him. She didn't succumb to the pain and the guilt the way he had.

Darla had faced death and chosen it, welcomed it like an old friend and when it came she had embraced it like a long lost lover.

Angelus was a legend the world over, but he didn't hold a candle to Darla. She was the bravest person Angel knew.


	14. Of Love & Safety (SpikeWillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Willow makes a promise to Spike

Of Love and Safety

She was lying in bed looking out at the night sky spotted with stars, her skin glowing gently in the muted light from the moon. She turned her head at the sound of the closing door and she smiled. "You're home."

She greeted him the same way every time, almost as if she thought that he would go out one night and wouldn't return. That wasn't going to happen, Spike knew he wasn't capable of staying away from her. She was everything to him and he adored her.

Shrugging the duster from his shoulders he threw it over the back of a chair and came to sit beside her on the bed which dipped slightly under his weight. Cupping her chin in his hands his thumb rubbed gently over her lips.

Spike vividly remembered the first time he had kissed her. He remembered how the tip of his tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Now he didn't beg for entrance, now he just entered, but he still begged. Every time he took her in his arms, every time he kissed her and most of all every time he made love to her Spike begged her; begged her to love him and never stop loving him. Of everything else he had lost in his life he refused to lose Willow, refused to ever have to deal with the pain he knew would come if he lost this girl.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Willow drew him close to her. Pulling him down beside her Willow kissed him deeply, soundly, lovingly. She felt him melt against her and smiled into the kiss.

Settling down beside her Spike drew her to his side his fingers sliding through her hair. "Tell me."

She was tracing his ribs with feather-light fingers. "Tell you what?"

"That you love me."

"Of course I love you, Spike."

Willow pressed her hand over his heart, it was still now, it hadn't beat in over a century but it was still very much alive. Spike had the most beautiful heart of anyone she knew. No-one loved the way Spike did. His heart was the vulnerable part of Spike, it could be hurt so very easily and had taken a battering over the years.

Her fingers flexed against his heart as her eyes lifted to his. "You're safe with me. You're always going to be safe with me, Spike."


	15. Of Touch & Taste (SpikeWillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Length:<strong> Ficlet 951 words  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An innocent touch leads to a not so innocent taste.

Of Touch and Taste

Spike lay sprawled in the chair, his head titled to the side as he slept. Willow frowned down at him debating whether to wake him and let him know that Xander had gone and the bed was his if he wanted it. Vaguely she wondered if vampires got cricks in their necks the way humans did if they slept in the same position for too long, Spike had never mentioned it when he was chained in the bathtub, but then, he probably wouldn't; the Big Bad probably didn't moan about an aching neck, the idea of it was very un-Big Bad like.

It dawned on Willow as she studied his sleeping form that she had never really seen Spike motionless before, he was always doing something. He looked peaceful in sleep his face devoid of expression; he looked almost angelic.

She sighed and decided to wake him, she wouldn't feel right just leaving him there. Whispering his name she placed her hand on his upper arm. Distantly Willow realised this was the first, singular time she had ever touched Spike of her own accord.

Spike felt the touch even in sleep. It was soft and warm, her hand small and gentle against his bare skin. It shot a hot spark straight up his arm. He came awake slowly, savouring the new feeling and the sharp sexual awareness.

Willow jerked back from him with wide eyes, her lips parted in an O of surprise. In that instant, with her hand on his arm and her blood humming hot in her veins realisation burst through her like an erupting flame to knock her breath from her lungs; sexual attraction.

Spike felt it too, a tingling in his blood at connecting with her and by her forceful reaction, her heart that was racing like a freight train, he knew Willow felt it as well.

"It doesn't mean that we're attracted to each other." Why the hell he had said that Spike didn't know, it was his first instinct; deny the truth. It all but screamed _actually yeah we are. _

Clearing her throat Willow nodded quickly, her voice strained with nerves. "Of course it doesn't."

Spike glared, his eyes clouding over. Even though he was the one to deny it first it still stung that she was so quick to agree with him. What was so wrong with him that every woman he met found it so easy to dismiss him?

He had a sudden flash back to an empty basement where a little seed had been planted and to a dorm room where it had started to grow. Spike hadn't been aware of it at the time but just because he had been an oblivious wanker didn't make it any the less real. Whether he liked it or not there was an attraction there and Spike knew himself well enough to know it ran deeper than that where this girl was concerned; she was like him, they understood each other and the thought was terrifying.

He didn't want to deal with this, he didn't need the complication in the car wreck that was masquerading as his life; but he never had been able to control his feelings even when common sense was screaming at him not to get involved. Spike was no more able to resist now than he ever had been; common sense was laughing its arse off at him and Spike didn't really blame it. This was by far the dumbest thing he'd done in years, but he knew himself well enough to know that resistance was futile.

It was all her fault anyway, looking at him with those big green eyes, wearing that pink fuzzy top with the lilac underneath, smelling the way that she did. It was enough to drive a bloke insane.

"Damn you," he hissed just before he yanked her to him.

Willow had no time to think let alone react as she fell into his lap and his mouth swooped down on hers. Her gasp of surprise quickly turned into a whimper of surrender, her hands grasping his shoulders as Spike deepened his kiss.

His arms surrounded her, his kiss melted her, confused her, consumed her, and her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer.

Spike was aware of Willow's every movement; of her every touch as she held him close and her taste filled his mouth. It was heaven, but it was hell at the same time; it wasn't enough. She consumed him, her lips so soft beneath his own were kissing him with a fire that rushed through his body and hit his groin with record speed.

Suddenly his mouth lifted away from hers and she gasped for breath.

"Spike…"

Panic over took him that she was going to come to her senses and push him away. He couldn't let that happen not now, not when he had just realised there was something between them; and there was, she was kissing him back and clinging to him as though he was the only thing keeping her anchored to this earth.

"No…" He took her mouth again, quickly. This was right, this was good, but it wasn't nearly enough for him and his control was slipping quickly.

"Hey, Wills, you down there?" Xander was back.

Desperation tore through him as the moron's foot touched the top step, now he would now have to let her go; but before he did Spike needed just one more kiss, just one more taste of her; it had been so long since he had tasted fresh ripe strawberries and he'd never had essence of Willow before.

Spike intended to have more of that and very soon.


	16. Older & Wiser (Giles)

**Characters:** Giles (Buffy, Willow & Xander appear)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Length:<strong> 460 words  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An old photograph sets Giles to thinking of the past.  
>Written for <span><strong>giles_shorts<strong> prompt "Shallow"

Older and Wiser

He hadn't even realised he still had the photograph in his possession, complete surprise had lifted his eyebrows high above his glasses when it had fluttered from between the pages of the magic book he held.

He had been so young then, flying high on a life of irresponsibility, free of the shackles of family and law believing himself and his best friend Ethan to be more than those around them because they had the power of dark magic at their fingertips. They had used that power for their own ends, showing little respect for the ancient source of magic that he had eventually come to realise was woven into the very fabric of the world. Magic was not to be used and abused as a mere boy saw fit, magic was something to learn, to harness, to put to good use.

They believed they had everything back then even the power over life and death. Giles shuddered at the memory, dark magic bred darkness and it had taken everything he had to climb out of the pit of obscurity he found himself in for with the addiction of magic Giles had lost himself. He was luckier than some, he had found a way out and a new vocation with the Watcher's Council. Now he helped mankind instead of aiding in its destruction.

He looked again at the photograph, his younger self smiled back at him shoulder to shoulder with a grinning Ethan Rayne. Giles closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. How was it possible to be so foolish? He was not a stupid man but he had behaved like one, drunk with power and arrogance, nothing in the scheme of things but a rank amateur.

Laughter, light and joyful caught his ears and drew Giles attention from the past. Looking up he watched Buffy and Willow tease Xander. They sat together around the table in the library a box of doughnuts between them and books strewn around them. Even in their darkest hour these three friends could find a way to laugh.

"You want the last jelly, Giles?" Buffy waved a hand at the box of doughnuts. "Better be quick, Xander's eyeing it like a hungry wolverine."

"Like he hasn't eaten half the box already," Willow chimed in with another laugh.

"Growing boy right here," Xander poked himself in the chest with his thumb.

How could he have thought he had everything just because he had the ability to invoke magic? He was older now, wiser, his life fuller than it ever had been before. He had discovered now what he wished he had known as a young boy, that life was a shallow, meaningless existence without a purpose and people to share it with.


	17. Survival (Darla, Angelus)

**Characters:** Darla, Angelus  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Holtz has trapped Darla and Angelus in a burning barn, he doesn't realise that she's always been a survivor.

Survival

He had come! She had known he would. Hot on their trail like a hound from hell, manoeuvring them just where he wanted them so he could close in like the jaws of a steel trap.

Holtz.

Huge tongues of flame leapt up the side of the wooden barn spitting golden sparks into the dry straw covering the floor.

He had come and he was burning them out.

The smell of smoke was heavy in the air, thick black plumes billowing in at the window and thin tendrils creeping beneath the door like the Angel of Death. Her mind rushed frantically here and there, a thrilling tingle working its way down her spine in spite of the perilous situation she found herself in.

It was times like these that made her long life interesting. It was situations like these that kept her mind razor sharp as she planned her escape with only her cunning brain and whatever nature provided to assist her.

Darla glanced at her companion, Angelus' dark eyes were black with humour, he looked as though he were highly amused by the entire affair. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that he would escape this world of heat and flame that threatened to engulf them.

Out of the window she could see the rolling hills and the forest of dark trees looming silently in the night; a safe haven from the fire and the righteous anger of Holtz.

The flames were taller now, roaring up the side of the building throwing dark, monstrous shadows across the floor. A lone horse balked in its stall, tugging wildly at the harness that held it fast, its hooves coming down and upsetting the water bucket.

There was no terror in Darla. Even with the flames hot against her pale face she did not tremble. She simply smiled at Angelus who grinned wickedly back at her. He was beautiful, cruel, decadent and he was hers. She had brought him into this life but it was down to him to survive in the darkness and the shadows. Darla pandered to no man.

Angelus' head tilted slightly and he observed her closely. There was a gleam in her eyes more frightening than the fire.

One small, dainty white hand curled around the handle of a shovel that was propped against a nearby post. Darla hefted the object easily, her slender stature betraying the supernatural strength that lay beneath smooth skin, rustling skirts and fluttering fans.

There was no time for Angelus to react, the metal spade struck him hard at the side of the head and down he went like a sack of potatoes.

The crackling and hissing of the flames was loud in Darla's ears as she untied the horse and swung herself onto its back. "I hope you survive this, Angelus. If you do, maybe we'll meet again in Vienna."

As a human Darla had met Death and survived. She had died and she had still survived. She was a survivor and it made no difference who she had to sacrifice to keep surviving.

No man would ever end her existence.


	18. That Elusive Feeling (SpikeWillow)

**Pairing:** Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Spike's finally found what he's been looking for.

That Elusive Feeling

When they lay in bed together he would tell her jokes and amusing stories; sometimes he would even recite poetry but she usually had to beg for that. He still had it in him to be embarrassed over his human life.

Sometimes he would sit behind her cradling her hips between his thighs and brush her hair for her; it was comforting to watch the brush in the mirror and see it move all on its own, it reminded her that Spike was there for her always, whether she could see him or not.

At night he would make her heart race, make her skin burn and cause her to cry out with unhidden pleasure at his touch; but only when she had completely given herself over to him did Willow realise the strength of his love and how all consuming it could be.

Spike suddenly came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in the silky smoothness of her hair where he could breathe in the familiar sent of her.

To Willow, Spike had always seemed so strong, so utterly sure of himself and so competent in everything he did. But it was the brief moments like this that showed her that he still had his weak moments when he needed her, not really to do anything but just be there; just be her.

His lips touched her temple and Willow smiled. "Everything alright, Spike?"

Spike nodded his cheek moving against her hair. He wasn't sure exactly how it had happened but it had; Willow loved him and she did it without question. Willow was the only one in his long life to not only accept him for he was now but who he had been in the past, as a human and a vampire.

It was hard for Spike to image life without Willow in it now. It was difficult to remember those lonely days and even harder nights when he'd had no-one with him; no-one to sleep beside, no-one to wake up with and no-one to hold in the dead of night if he needed to.

"I love you."

He would never tire of hearing it, always wanted her to say it, and most of all he always wanted her to feel it. This was love and Spike knew it, real love; the kind that burnt and consumed and filled you up because it didn't just come from him; it came from her too.

"Good. Love you too, pet."

Turning in his arms Willow looped hers around his neck and gave him a kiss. Smoothing his cheek she smiled, her eyes clear and shining with honesty. "I learnt what love was from loving you, Spike."

Something swelled in his chest and Spike fought to keep it leaking from his eyes like some kind of Nancy-boy, for this was the elusive feeling he had been searching for his whole life and never wanted to lose; the feeling of being totally and completely loved.


	19. The Object of His Obsession (LMA)

**Pairing:** Lindsay/ Angel (one sided)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lindsay has a new obsession and he's not happy about it.

The Object of His Obsession

He had the perfect from where he sat in a rundown apartment across the street. He had taken to staking out The Hyperion for moments like this; Lindsay knew it was pathetic but he couldn't help himself.

Angel was standing in the court yard with Wesley Wyndham Price. Price was talking and waving an arm around and Angel was nodding a thoughtful look crossing his face. Clearly he was having difficulty with whatever it was Price was saying as creases were appearing in his forehead. Angel looked cute when he was confused.

Lindsay wasn't totally sure when this obsession had started, but it was very slowly taking over his life. He had even on occasion gone against the Senior Partners and helped Angel out. Lindsay snorted at his past actions, he wasn't quite sure why he bothered, even if he went crawling on his hands and knees Angel wouldn't trust him, wouldn't welcome him into the fold, wouldn't want to even be his friend.

There was so much about Angel that absolutely fascinated him. Angel was like no other man or demon he had ever met. Lindsay felt it was more than just the soul but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that made Angel so different to anyone else.

Angel was irritatingly confident that everything he did was the right thing and he was always so annoyingly sure of himself that it grated on Lindsay's nerves. Still, it was something he loved about Angel; Lindsay felt it gave him a certain charisma and an air of indifference that was surprisingly attractive.

He couldn't help being fascinated and mesmerised by Angel; someone who was supposed to be as good as Lindsay was supposed to be evil. Lindsay wasn't totally sure that he was evil, he wasn't good, he wasn't like Angel but he couldn't quite decide if he was evil.

It wasn't his moral conscience that kept him awake at night or occupied his thoughts, it was Angel. He observed him every chance he got, he tried to take any and every opportunity to speak with Angel even if it was just to exchange insults.

Was it a love thing? A lust thing? A gay thing? Lindsay honestly didn't know, no-one else he had ever met be it man, woman or demon had ever had such an impact on his life as Angel had. Maybe it was simply an obsession, although by definition an obsession wasn't simple and this Angel thing was proving to be no exception.

Lindsay needed answers, he needed to know why he wanted to punch Angel every time he saw him and yet he didn't hate him. Whether stalking Angel was going to provide the answers Lindsay didn't know, but he wanted to be close to Angel and this was the only way for him to do that; he let out a low groan, Angel had reduced him to a good damn peeping Tom!

Lindsay still lifted the binoculars to his eyes and stared holes into the object of his obsession.


	20. Too High A Cost (Giles)

**Character:** Giles (mentiones Buffy, sort of)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Character Death  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Giles contemplates the latest Scooby victory.  
>Written for <span><strong>giles_shorts<strong> prompt "victory" (100 words only)

Too High a Cost

Glory the Hellgod was dead. The portal was closed. The apocalypse had been averted and the world was safe once again.

They had won.

Giles closed his eyes tightly to stem the tears, for to win they had to pay a price; a price of blonde hair and green eyes, of sunny smiles and determined jaw. Dawn was safe but Buffy, his Slayer, was dead.

Staring out of the window Giles observed the quiet streets of Sunnydale a longing to escape this place of death and sadness uncurling in his gut. Sometimes the victory came at too a high cost.


	21. When Cookies Just Won't Do (Spillow)

**Pairing: **Spike/Willow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Cookies won't get rid of the taste of Slayer, but Spike knows what will.

**When Cookies Just Won't Do.**

"Pigs blood," Spike said with disgust as he watched Willow store the blood bags in the fridge. "After what you did to me I'd 'ave thought you'd 'ave sprung for the good stuff. The least you could do, don't you think?"

Willow sighed and pursed her lips. "I said I was sorry about that, Spike. I didn't mean to make you propose to Buffy."

He zeroed in on her lips, she had a very kissable mouth, Spike had noticed that a while ago and he wanted to kiss her desperately. Ever since he'd had her squirming about beneath him Spike had wanted to kiss her and make her squirm in other more satisfying ways.

She was the Slayer's best friend though and he had, until recently, been chained in the Watcher's bath tub, his opportunities of stealing a kiss or two had been non-existent and even if the chance had presented itself she probably wouldn't welcome his advances. It was hard being around her though with this burning desire in his gut.

Spike had learned a lot about self-control over the years and he understood that he couldn't always have what he wanted; but Willow made him think of tossing all that out the window and kissing her senseless right here in the Watcher's kitchen.

"Gonna take more than cookies to get the taste of Slayer out of my mouth you know."

She sighed again. "What do you expect me to do about it other than apologise?"

He gave her his wickedest grin and reached for her, running his hands up her arms and pulling her close.

Her pretty green eyes grew wide with surprise as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Delicious.

Heat surged.

Even though he wanted to devour her mouth, Spike kept the kiss whisper-soft, with barely a hint of pressure. He expected her to push him away, he was the Big Bad after all and he had tried to bite her and kill her. Spike just hoped he'd get one good taste before she did.

The last thing he figured Willow would do was kiss him back, and he was just as surprised as she was when her hands gripped tightly to his biceps, her nails digging into his flesh making him groan, and her tongue met his spearing fire through his body.

Damn, but Spike loved being wrong.


	22. She Who Dares (Faith)

Character: Faith

Rating: PG

Summary: Faith contemplates joining Mayor Wilkins written for open_on_sunday drabble challenge "dare"

**She Who Dares**

Should she trust the Mayor?

It was common sense to side with the guy with the power, wasn't it? Mayor Wilkins had a lot of power. This was would be his town and she'd be right at his side helping to run things.

You only had one life, what was the point in living it if you didn't take some risks? Risks had a way of paying off if you knew what you were doing.

She didn't quite get this assention thing, but the Mayor seemed pretty confident about it.

Faith tossed her head; decision made. "She who dares; wins!"


	23. Everyone Needs A Starting Point(SW)

Rating: R,(one non PG word)

Length: Drabble 551 words

Summary: Spike's relationship with Willow isn't exactly what he wants it to be, but it's a start.

**Everyone Need's A Starting Point**

The cemetery had quite literally been dead tonight, Sunnydale had never been so quiet. The absence of violence made Spike's skin itch. His eyes raked over Willow as they walked down the path to the Summer's back door.

She paused at the bottom step glancing from the dark house to his face and back again. "Maybe we could… well, I mean perhaps…. if you want….we could…"

"We could what, love? Don't be shy," he drew her close and murmured huskily against her lips. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Willow shivered, a little catch in her throat. "Anything Spike?"

"Anything you want, pet. Just name it."

"I want to play a game."

"A game?" She spoke so sweetly that Spike was immediately distrustful, his mind conjuring up all kinds of board games like scrabble and buckaroo, or worse still; charades.

"Hum." She mounted the steps. "I think you'll like it."

Spike was doubtful. He had the feeling that his idea of a game and hers would be very different. "We'll see," he said evenly.

She outside the door and turned so she could lean into his body and whisper in his ear. "It's called the helpless human and the big bad vampire."

Spike smirked delightedly. "I love that game."

Her eyes widened innocently. "You know how to play then?"

"Oh I know how to play alright."

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes still wide and innocent. "Does your game have lots of wiggling, Spike?"

He groaned, hands sliding over her body. "Lots and lots of wiggling, love."

One arm slipped around his neck and the other hand dropped between his legs, moving slowly against his expanding cock. Spike sucked in a sharp breath.

"Does your game have biting, Spike?"

"Yes," he hissed, pressing his hips forward. "It has biting."

She kissed him, softly. "Does your game have screaming, Spike?"

"Bloody hell." His eyes flickered yellow at the images flashing through his mind.

Her lips moved across his face to his ear sucking the lobe into her mouth for a moment before she spoke again, her voice pitched sweet and low, for his ears only. "Will you hold me down, Spike?"

Tucking his tongue into his cheek Spike gazed down at her with intense blue eyes. "Oh yeah, love. I'll hold you down." He caught the back of her head and pulled her towards him, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss that made her melt into him with a little sound of pleasure.

"I want you, Spike. I want you inside me. Touch me, Spike."

"Ow!" Spike's eyes shot open and he glared up at the whelp standing over him, always running things he was. "Whaddya think you're doin' goin' 'round hittin' a bloke like that?"

"Time to patrol," Xander said. "Neutered vamps have gotta earn their keep. Wills, your with Junior tonight, you mind?"

Willow shook her head. "No, I don't mind. You shouldn't hit Spike, Xan, it's not very nice."

"He's not very nice," Xander shot back heading out the door.

Willow let out a little sigh. "He's not so bad."

Spike's lips twitched as he fell into step behind the witch his eyes fixed on her butt. It was a far cry from begging him to touch her, but it was a start.


	24. Blood In His Eyes (Lindsay)

Character: Lindsay McDonald

Length: Drabble 107 words

Rating: PG

Summary: Everything fell apart when Angel came into Lindsay's life.

Written for open_on_sunday prompt "ruin"

**Blood In His Eyes**

Darla: she had been so frightened and so fragile when she had first come into his life brought back from the dead to destroy Angel. She had like him, needed him, trusted him, maybe in time she would have loved him too; but Angel had taken her away just as he had taken everything else.

He'd had everything: promising career, all his limbs and Darla to love.

Now he had nothing; career in tatters, a fake hand and Darla loved Angel.

Lindsay hardly recognised his life anymore. His good hand clenched into a fist; Angel had ruined everything. One day Angel would pay.


	25. Never Kill A Boy On The First Date(Darla

Characters: Darla

Rating: PG

Length: Drabble 100 words

Summary: Even after so long apart Darla still thinks about Angelus.

Written for the last prompt at lj user="open_on_sunday" / for this year which was a list of the names of all the episodes of Buffy & Angel.

**Never Kill A Boy On The First Date**

She hadn't seen him in years, decades even; not since she had kicked him out of the fold. Her deliciously, depraved Angelus had been cursed with a dirty, stinking soul! It had almost torn her in two when she had discovered what had happened.

It was history really; but Darla had come to realise that history never went away. Just because she didn't see him in the flesh didn't mean Angelus wasn't there.

Against her will Darla remembered his turning, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would have been better off leaving him in the alley and walking on.


	26. Passion (GilesJenny)

Pairing: Giles/Jenny

Rating: PG

Length: Drabble 100 words

Summary: Giles had always thought he only had one passion in his life**.**

**Passion**

Passion; it wasn't just about love or sex.

Giles passion was books. He loved looking up the problems and discovering the answers. He loved the thrill of finding a rare first edition and losing himself in a make believe world or peeking into the lives of some of history's most fascinating characters.

"Rupert, do you have to glare at the computers?"

Giles mouth went dry when deep, soulful brown eyes touched his face. Jenny Calendar was beautiful in a whimsical, woodland nymph kind of way; and she always smelt great.

Giles swallowed; it was possible books weren't his only passion.


End file.
